


Curious Creatures

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aquarium date night, Ficlet, Fluff, Human AU, Octopods are wonderful creatures and I could talk about them for hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Virgil and Logan go on a date night in the aquarium. Logan does not fanboy out about octopods, it is purely a scientific adoration.





	Curious Creatures

“Hey Lo, if you had to pick, what’s your favorite sea creature?” Virgil asked as he and Logan walked hand in hand through the aquarium. This outing had been his idea as a surprise for their anniversary. Virgil knew how much sea life fascinated Logan so he knew it’d be a perfect trip. Logan’s gaze seemed to be going everywhere, his head seemed to be on a constant swivel. Even though Virgil did think that the animals were interesting, he couldn’t drag his gaze away from his boyfriends face.

Logan’s face seemed to come alive in the soft blue light reflected from the tanks, his normally restrained expressions long gone as he looked around him with wonder. Virgil could stand here for hours soaking in the expression on his face, so he was slightly disappointed when Logan turned to face him, even if he was the one who asked the question in the first place.

“Well if just Ocean Creature is all the specificity you’re going to give me, I would have to say that the octopus is my personal favorite. They are absolutely fascinating creatures that the more is learned about them the more basic rules of biology they seem to subvert!” As Logan got more into the topic he started to get excited, gesturing with his hands and turning to fully look at Virgil.

“They have three hearts, and no real centralized brain because its been spread out over their entire body! Their arms have been shown to present different personality traits from each other, and carry about different tasks autonomously. And their eyes!” at this point Logan throws his hands in the air, including the one holding onto Virgil’s.

He seems to realize where they were and his face flushes briefly before he clears his throat and nods fixing his gaze back on the fish behind the glass. Virgil tries hard to stop the small smile playing across his lips at Logan’s blush and obvious avoidance. Giving Logan a gentle nudge with his shoulder Virgil waits until he has Logan attention again before giving him a small smile and asking,

“What about their eyes?” at this Logan’s searches Virgil’s face for something, and apparently finds whatever he was looking for, because the side of his mouth quirks into a smile and he starts to speak again.

“Well, they are technically colorblind, and nobody has been able to definitively determine how they are capable of camouflaging themselves so perfectly with their environment. One popular hypothesis is that they are capable of controlling the focus of their eye so exactly that they are able to differentiate the different wavelengths that colors caused entirely by determining whether that area is in focus or not! Another hypothesis states-”

Logan had started walking near the beginning of his rant, and Virgil was happy to simply follow along besides him. Logan’s face was lit up and Virgil couldn’t help the sappy grin that crept onto his face, this was truly a perfect outing.


End file.
